


Hidden in Plain Sight

by sara_bocchan (LittleSara)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Episode: s02e02 The Once and Future Queen, Kinda, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin Canon Fest, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSara/pseuds/sara_bocchan
Summary: After the tourney Merlin and Arthur head out into the forest, wait for the patrol to return, and Arthur wonders why Merlin would use his magic to help him win.





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **Episode:** 02X02: The Once and Future Queen  
>  **Warnings:** -  
>  **A/N:** Thank you to the mods for your hard work and for being so cool about me posting this last minute!!  
>  Big thank you to randomskittles for being my beta on such short notice! <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It had been a long day and Arthur’s right shoulder and chest hurt with every move, but they had to keep moving. The group of knights Arthur had pretended to be on a patrol with would be back before sundown and he wasn’t going to make them wait. In the worst case someone saw them waiting for Arthur and figured out Arthur hadn’t been with them. Not that it made much of a difference to his original plan, but now that he had stayed in disguise he didn’t want to blow his cover, especially over something stupid like being late.

Merlin walked next him, a bag with some of Arthur’s armour in it over his shoulder. He didn’t look at Arthur and, while he was a lot more relaxed then the last couple days, there was something serious and stern about his face. Probably the way he had his lips pressed together in a thin line, the determined look in his eyes, and the fact he wasn’t chatting away like usual.

Arthur forced himself to look away and focus on the way ahead instead. He prefered the silence, for the moment at least. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the events of today. Or, more precisely, of Merlin’s use of magic to help Arthur win the tourney.

Until now Arthur had been sure that Merlin only used magic when it was strictly necessary. To save someone’s — mostly Arthur’s — life. To save Camelot from some magical attack or disease.

To sum it up: for the greater good.

While he still wasn’t supportive of the use of magic, he wasn’t as blind as his father. He could admit that it was useful, yes even needed, under certain circumstances. Like when they fought the Griffin last summer, or against Sigan!

But this? To make him win a tourney? Arthur couldn’t understand why Merlin would do that, even more so since Merlin was so much against tourney and jousting. Did Merlin really have that little trust in Arthur’s abilities? Or was it only because Arthur had already been wounded?

Sure he had lost a lot of blood and the wound was deep enough to raise some well deserved concerns but— Merlin hadn’t even been there to see that. Arthur knew. He had been looking for him, after all, in hope of some quick help against the pain, so he could win on his own accord and not— not like  _ that. _

Arthur was shaken out of his brooding by an arm in front of his chest that made him stop. He looked up to find Merlin looking at him with great concern and quickly averted his eyes. They had reached the meeting point but the group of knights wasn’t there yet.

All he could hear were some birds and the distant sound of the town behind them. Arthur took a slow, deep breath, regretting it instantly due to the flaring up pain.

Merlin instantly started to fumble with the chainmail and tried to get a look at the poorly bandaged wound, but Arthur swatted him away with his hand.

“I’m alright, stop fussing already.” Arthur kept his gaze averted, so he only heard Merlin drop his bag carelessly before he continued to pull aside Arthur’s chainmail from his chest.

“I will stop fussing when you let me bandage that properly,” Merlin retorted. Arthur was about to argue back, but — seeing the sincere worry in Merlin's eyes — decided against it. He was too tired to argue with Merlin, anyway.

“Fine,” was all he said, and sat down at the nearest tree. Merlin helped him out of his chainmail and gambeson more carefully than Arthur could ever remember, before swiftly unwrapping the bloodied bandages.

Arthur could do nothing but sit and watch, while Merlin cleaned the wound slowly, careful to not reopen it. When he made to apply some savle, Arthur intervened.

“I am supposed to be on a patrol, remember? Just wrap it up. Gaius would know—”

“Gaius already knows,” Merlin interrupted him and used Arthur’s short moment of confusion to start applying the thick greenish salve around the wound.

“What—?” was all he could bring out, before Merlin continued.

“He— well he found out because it wasn’t Sir Alynor you were jousting against. That was the assassin,” Merlin continued to explain, while he wrapped a fresh bandage around Arthur’s shoulder and chest.

Arthur couldn’t help it. He gaped at Merlin is disbelief, and then it finally clicked.

“So that’s why you helped me win!” He knew he sounded way too relieved about it, but he didn’t care. This had been eating away at him all afternoon and finally he had an explanation — one that fit perfectly to everything he thought to know about Merlin.

“Wait, what?” Merlin tumbled back, barely catching his fall with one hand and looked at Arthur with wide eyes. The unfinished bandaging loosened a bit but stayed in place thanks to the sticky salve. Merlin didn’t seem to notice either way.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

“The timing for him to lose his footing was way too convenient so I checked the saddle straps afterwards. I know you did something to it, don’t deny it. I have seen your magic work often enough to recognise it.” Arthur made sure to speak quiet, just in case someone overheard them. Still, it felt a lot safer to talk about Merlin’s magic out here, outside of Camelot, than it ever would be inside the castle.

Merlin gaped at him and made to crawl back further away from Arthur, but then suddenly shook his head and instead slowly sat up straighter. All the while he looked at Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur could only feel more and more confused.

“You—” Merlin started but broke off. He visibly gulped before he tried again, in a voice so quiet, Arthur almost didn’t hear him. “You know about my magic?”

Arthur blinked at him a couple of times, completely caught off guard. Then a deep scowl set over his face and he leaned closer to Merlin to grab him by his jacket, completely ignoring the pain flaring up in his shoulder.

“You thought I didn’t _ know? _ How stupid do you think I am? Half of the time you use it  _ right in front of me!” _

“No, I mean yes, erm,” Merlin held up his shaking hands, palms facing Arthur, and fingers spread wide, “I thought you weren’t looking my way, or not paying attention, or unconscious? But really, that’s not—” Merlin made a wide, circling gesture with his arms and let his gaze roam over their surroundings for a moment. Arthur considered speaking up, but what would he say anyway that he hadn’t said already?

Instead he let go of Merlin and carefully leaned back against the tree, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

Merlin rubbed both hands over his face, then resumed eye contact with Arthur. “Are you really okay with it? With me using magic? You— you’re not going to turn me in or try to make me leave?”

“I wasn’t, but I’m reconsidering it at the moment,” Arthur replied without much heat behind his words. He didn’t mean it, and Merlin knew — should know — that. A part of Arthur wanted to reassure Merlin, make sure he knew his secret was safe with Arthur and prove that he could trust him. But another, bigger part of Arthur was just angry, and felt betrayed— and, admittedly, hurt.

So instead he averted his gaze, pressed his lips together tightly, and tried to think of something else. Where was the patrol? They should have been here by now and saved Arthur from this uncomfortable conversation.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t think you’re stupid, Arthur. I just thought I had been better at keeping it a secret,” Merlin said into the awkward silence. Arthur continued to ignore him. 

Merlin could say nothing to make a difference either way. It was clear he didn’t trust Arthur, not as much as Arthur trusted him anyway, and if he didn’t even trust Arthur with his magic — as he had firmly believed until now — then how could Merlin ever reciprocate any  _ other _ feelings?

“I always wanted to tell you.” Merlin said quietly.

“Why didn’t you then?” Arthur fired back before he could stop himself. He quickly looked away again and feigned disinterest. 

Merlin answered him without any hesitation, and Arthur could hear in his voice how sincere he was. “I trust you, Arthur. More than anyone. But I also know how much your father means to you. I didn’t want to put you in a position where you had to choose between me and his laws.”

Arthur couldn’t help it, he had to look at Merlin, see in his eyes if he really meant it. Merlin was looking straight at him, his eyes shining with determination and the pure will to make Arthur understand, to make him believe in his words.

If this had been anybody else Arthur might have suspected he was being enchanted to believe every word. But not with Merlin. No matter what, Merlin would never use his magic against Arthur. There was no need for it anyway.

Arthur believed him. He was still hurt about Merlin not trusting him more, but he could also understand his reasoning. The more he thought about it, the more in awe he was at the sheer consideration Merlin had put into keeping this a secret.

Finally, Arthur nodded and whispered  “I believe you,” and received a blinding smile in return.

“I’m glad, though. That you know. I hated keeping this a secret from you of all people.” Merlin started to babble, relief written all over his face. He leaned closer to Arthur again, straightened the bandage, then helped him back into his armour.

All the while, he kept talking. Arthur wasn’t really listening, simply enjoying the sound of Merlin’s voice. The smile that reached Merlin’s eyes in a way Arthur had never seen before. The light flush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Maybe... maybe Arthur wasn’t the only one who felt a deeper connection between them after all. Hope flared up in Arthur’s heart like a wild fire and for once he didn’t want to suppress it.

Actually living out these feelings would be difficult, maybe even impossible. But now Arthur was determined to at least give it a try. Well, maybe not right now, but in the foreseeable future. After they talked —  _ really talked _ — about the whole magic and keeping secrets issue.

When Merlin went quiet and gave him an expectant look, Arthur couldn’t help the happy laugh — eyes crinkled and throwing his head back for a short moment. Merlin looked a bit confused but the smile never left his face.

Arthur had no idea what Merlin had asked him so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Well, don’t try to lie to me again, or I might actually turn you in.” He wouldn’t, not for anything, but Merlin didn’t need to know that.

Going by the bright smile on Merlin's face he did know all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
